creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Noose Hannah
BACKSTORY Because I kept attracting the wrong crowd in middle school, and high school, I was held back from making friends most of the time. Everyone wanted to be my friend. However, that all changed when I entered college. For my first day, there were these people who were named, Sam, Katherine, Lois, and Rachel. They were in most of my classes, and everyday I would see them. They would harass me, and make me feel horrible. Due to this, I had a downfall in my working habit. They would gossip about me nonstop, and I grew tired of this. In order to distract myself from them, I would write short stories and spent myself drowning in work. After a couple of weeks, my parents called me. I picked up the phone, and answered, “Hello?” “Hi sweetie!” exclaimed my mom, “We’re so proud of you!” I giggled from her antics. My dad then grabbed the phone and said, “When you graduate from college, we’ll throw you a huge party!” I began to tear up from their kindness, I replied, “Awe, you guys are too sweet!” I ended the call with a kissy noise, and put down my phone. I began to work hard in my studies, however the bullying was still there. My grades were now dropping. I was thinking of dropping all of my classes, but snapped out of it, when I realized I worked too hard for this, to let someone else ruin it for me. I focused my mind on my major which was Creative Writing. The City Newspaper Company recognized my work, and led me to a job. I grew happy, and accepted it. Finally, I was becoming successful, with my money earning job, and now the bullying has stopped! I worked day and night for the articles, and poured all of my heart and soul into it. However one day, when I entered my dorm, I realized it was broken into. I found out that my newspaper articles were gone. I ran around the campus looking for them, and I started to hear voices. They were screaming at me for being an idiot, and that I deserve all my pain. I clutched my head, and began to cry. Then I heard laughter. I looked up to see my papers were being ripped and thrown into the water fountain. I rushed towards the papers, but Katherine, and Rachel held me back. I screamed for them to let me go but they didn’t. I pushed them away, and ran to the administration. I told them everything about bullying and how they ruined my life. They believed me, and decided to expel the four. I thought now that they were gone, I was free. Sadly, I was wrong. I received an emergency email about the newspaper company, needing me to go to the address they sent me to receive something. The address sent me to the woods, but I thought nothing of it. I walked into the abandoned building, and looked around. I heard footsteps nearby, and when I turned around, I saw a shadow near the door. The shadow closed the door, and walked up to me. It was Katherine with Lois, they both had brass knuckles. I began to whine and shake in fear. “Well…Well…Well…” Katherine sneered, “If it ain’t the rat that ruined us.” “Please,” I begged, “I had no choice, I was tired of it!” They both smirked, and began to walk towards me. I put my hands up, and began to walk backwards until I hit the wall. As they cornered me, I looked up at them with tears streaming down my face. Katherine, and Lois laughed, as they both punched me across the face. As I laid on the floor, my vision going blurry, they left the building with laughter echoing the room. I woke up late in the night, and stood up. My head was dizzy, and my mind was all over the place. I stumbled into the college campus, and I realized that blood was dripping from my cheeks. I went to my dorm, and started a shower. I washed myself, and gave myself basic first aid to my cheeks. I sat on my bed wondering, “Why me?” They decided to target me, just because I was smarter than them. Where they jealous of my success? I heard my phone ringing, when I checked the caller ID, it was my aunt Cheryl. “Hello?” I answered, I can clearly hear that my aunt was drunk, and was smoking her cigarettes. “Don’t come back,” she said, “Sorry kiddo, but your parents are dead…” “Wait,” I quickly said, “What do you mean? What happened?” “Your father made a mistake when they were driving down a mountain,” she explained, “You’ll need to be with us for five days.” Then she hung up. I screamed her name, but she ended the call. I looked up to the ceiling, and started to cry. Why was life kicking me down? I cried myself to sleep, and woke up the next morning. I was emotionally numb, and walked down to the office. I explained what happened with my parents, and they allowed me to leave. I walked down the hallway, and already there were rumors about my parents. “I heard they abused her…” one said. “No! They spoon fed her which is why she’s top student here,” another one yelled. I ignored their stares, but deep down I was very uncomfortable. It was like I was reliving my high school and middle school years. I grabbed my bags, and had a taxi drive me to the airport. The ride there was peaceful but my heart was broken. When I got to Alberta, I saw my aunt smoking in front of my parents’ house staring me down. After the funeral, I went back to my campus. I was finally back in Hell’s fire, but I tried to keep my chin up. I began to hear laughter, and finger pointing at me as I got near my dorm. I opened it and I saw the worst thing ever. Photos of me, my parents, and my family ripped apart taped to my walls, my parents’ faces were cut off with blood splattering. My face was drawn over with pen, I fell down on the floor and wailed. Everyone was howling in laughter, and took photos of me crying. Everyone was against me. I closed the door, and cried for hours on end. When it was nighttime, I decided the best way to stop this, is to die. I was sure of my plan, I grabbed the rope from the drama department, and a stool from the cafeteria. I set the noose in place, and wrapped it around me. My last moments were spent as I said, “It’s not my fault…” The next day, the school janitor saw me hanging up on the ceiling. Their screams lead everyone nearby come to my room. They took photos of me hanging, and someone brought the admin. The college was soon shut down by next week. There’s rumors of people saying, if they were to cross the school, or go to my room, they would be killed. And they’re right… General Information About Her Her full name is Hannah Bridge Smith, she is technically 22 years old (counting her years spent being undead) but she died when she was 17 years old (she went to college at 17 too). Despite her past and current appearance, she likes to refer to herself as a monster who is a Sapient zombie. Her birthday is May 15, 1997. She is Pansexual, her nationality is Canadian, she is Christian, she currently lives in the same abandoned college where she was killed herself in. She only speaks English but slightly understands Spanish, she is currently single. She is 5'6", she is really skinny. Her hair color is blackish brown her hair is really messy (which does have multiple split ends), her eyes are electric blue with her skin being slightly paler than what it previously was (her skin tone used to be porcelain). Appearance She'll usually wear a long sleeve shirt that covers her knees but, along with that, she also wears shorts. She is relatively nice to bypassing people and doesn't think that any of the things that happened is her fault. However, anyone willing enough to remind her of her past will lead them to a ferocious confrontation. She likes to read the news paper (especially the parts she wrote) but she dislikes youtubers/vloggers. Her fear is to one day get caught. Facts * Her parents had both died while going on a vacation to the mountains. Her father made a steep turn and drove their car to the down side of the hill. * She enjoys to write about fantasy tales and her experiences while being undead. * Hannah often listens to jazz and soft music to inspire her work. * Her abilities are Levitation and Intangibility. * Her Theme Song: Nightmare by Halsey. Category:Female Category:OC Category:Undead Category:Ghost Category:Tragic Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Humanoid Category:Suicide